


For the heart is an organ of fire.

by brilliantim



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Infidelity, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, The English Patient!AU sorta, but much more porn, hehehehhehe, not really but just in case someone feels like it should be tagged as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantim/pseuds/brilliantim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn’t think, he can’t think, he doesn’t want to think. Because Enjolras is there, in his arms, kissing him as if there’s no time to lose and perhaps this is all they’ll ever get and <em>screw self-preservation</em> he wants this more than he wants to keep breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the heart is an organ of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching one of my favorite movies, The English Patient, and there's this one scene that is so fantastic and I just started thinking that it could easily be Enjolras and Grantaire and I started scribbling a little and it turned into porn. Heheh.
> 
> My darling dear friend Jess was kind enough to BETA for me (I love you so much girl), and she hasn't seen the movie but didn't have any trouble understanding what's going on. If there is confusion though, feel free to ask me things. 
> 
> And also watch The English Patient because it's fantastic movie. That's all. 
> 
> Ps. here's the scene that started the entire thing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IctPJuFCdVk

_"Betrayals in war are childlike_  
 _compared with our betrayals during peace._  
 _New lovers are nervous and tender,_  
 _but smash everything._  
 _For the heart is an organ of fire."_  
 _**\- The English Patient** _

  


Grantaire slumps down on the bed with a heavy sigh, not caring to strip out of his dirty clothes. His thoughts are only of Enjolras as he drifts in and out of consciousness. The way his cheek had felt underneath his palm, the texture of his hair on his fingertips as he’d fumbled with it through the night. His slight frown as he’d explained about his wife. Though he’d told many lies, that had not been one of them. Enjolras was married, and whatever feeble hopes had risen inside of Grantaire had crumbled just as quickly. The way his lips curled into a small smile when Grantaire broke into song and the way his eyes had burned through him as he’d left him on the hotel stairs. He’d wanted to come in, of course he’d wanted nothing else, but there was still a spark of self-preservation inside of him and Enjolras had a _wife_ and to pursue his dreams would be equally as painful as tearing his heart out with his bare hands.

_“D’you not come in?”_  
 _“No. I should go home.”_  
 _“Will you please come in?”_  
 _“Mr. Thénardier…”_  
 _“Don’t.”_

As soon as his back was turned, Grantaire had wanted nothing else but to call him back, take him in his arms and kiss his anger away. Instead he’d jumped into the nearest taxi and gone straight to his apartment and here he is, on his bed, replaying the entire trip over and over in his head until all the thoughts of Enjolras make his head boil. Then there’s a knock on the door. Three quick, forceful raps, before he hears the door swing open and there are footsteps echoing in the hallway. With his head still drowsy with sleep he props up on one elbow and squints at the open door to his bedroom. And then Enjolras is there, the light streaming in through the doorway making him glow, as he looks at Grantaire with an unreadable expression. For some ungodly reason, he’s wearing tight white jeans and a loose white shirt tucked into them. He looks like an angel, and Grantaire gets up slowly, unsure whether he’s still asleep or not. As he approaches Enjolras, he realizes that the man in fuming with rage, his jaw clenched tight and his arms ready to strike. Standing just a foot apart, he meets Enjolras eyes and the man slaps him hard across the cheek. Grantaire sinks to his knees in front of Enjolras and buries his face in his belly as he keeps hitting him over his head and shoulders. He grabs at everything, legs, hips, ass, as he whimpers into him. Enjolras calms down and they both breathe heavily as he starts threading his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, sighing.

“You still have sand in you hair.” He points out and Grantaire reaches up and just barely manages to grab a hold of Enjolras’s neck, staring up into his fiery eyes before he leans down and forces their lips together. Enjolras too sinks down onto his knees as their teeth clash together and their hands grasp frantically at each other as if they’re about to be parted for good. Grantaire doesn’t think, he can’t think, he doesn’t want to think. Because Enjolras is there, in his arms, kissing him as if there’s no time to lose and perhaps this is all they’ll ever get and _screw self-preservation_ he wants this more than he wants to keep breathing.

He grabs a hold of Enjolras’s shirt, makes a feeble attempt at unbuttoning it before giving up and ripping it open and the buttons fly everywhere but he doesn’t care because he is too busy catching one of Enjolras’s nipples between his lips, sucking and biting at it with intense passion. Enjolras moans loudly and pulls at his hair, bringing him back up into another desperate kiss that somehow ends with them lying on the floor, Grantaire pressing down against Enjolras body, feeling his erection against his belly. He buries his face in Enjolras neck, kissing it carefully as to not make any bruises that would be difficult to explain. But keeping from biting down is hard when Enjolras’s fingers are raking over his back, _fingernails scraping_ over his shirt and then trying to tug it over his head. Grantaire sits up; his legs planted on both sides of Enjolras’s hips as he takes his shirt off, throwing it mindlessly over his shoulder before looking down at the man underneath him. Both his face and chest are flushed red and his heavy breathing makes his eyes look terrifying and arousing at the same time. Grantaire leans down, purposefully pressing his hard cock against Enjolras’s as he smashes their mouths together, smiling as Enjolras moans against him. Then Enjolras thrusts his hips up and Grantaire groans and leans forward, grabbing Enjolras’s hands and bringing them up over his head, pressing them into the floor, as he leans in to kiss at his jaw, his neck, his earlobe and up on his cheek and eyelids and all the while thrusting his hips down against Enjolras until they’re both panting and moaning and whimpering. And then Enjolras shifts, rolling them around so that he is on top of Grantaire and he reaches down and grabs Grantaire’s cock outside of his pants and smiles wickedly, before leaning in to bite at Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire moans Enjolras’s name over and over again as his hand slips inside his pants and grabs a hold of his dick. But Grantaire is already close and if they’re not careful, their moment will be over before it has begun.

“Wait.” He manages, and Enjolras withdraws his hand, a puzzled look on his face. Grantaire forces the two of them up into a sitting position, leans in and kisses Enjolras tenderly before nudging him towards the edge of the bed. Enjolras smiles and complies, standing up and backing towards the bed slowly, as Grantaire follows him, crawling on all fours on the floor, wiggling his ass in a highly obscene manner. Enjolras makes a move to lie down, but Grantaire stops him with a hand on his hip.  
“No no, sit down.” He says and Enjolras does, spreading his legs wide as he understands Grantaire’s intention. They both fumble with the button and zipper of Enjolras jeans before they finally open and Grantaire hooks his fingers into the belt hoops and thugs them down and off, leaving Enjolras naked. Grantaire arches an eyebrow at Enjolras underwear-less state and Enjolras shrugs.  
“I might’ve had a few intentions coming here. It seemed unnecessary to—“  
But he’s cut off as Grantaire swallows him down, eliciting a moan from the man instead. Grantaire takes him down as far as he can, before drawing back, pressing his tongue against the underside of Enjolras cock, and the noises that draws from him are enough to make Grantaire’s head spin. He has to hold Enjolras hips to prevent him from thrusting into his throat, although the thought is very appealing. He wants everything that Enjolras will give him and after a few more bobs of his head, he lets go of Enjolras’s hips, looking up into his eyes to say that _yes, yes you can fuck my mouth, I want you to_. And Enjolras seem to need no further encouragement as he twists his fingers into Grantaire’s hair and thrusts forward, his head falling back as he gasps with pleasure. Grantaire keeps his eyes open all the time, staring at the man above him, letting him have his way because it may be the sexiest thing that he will ever experience.  
“Oh, Grantaire, oh fuck…” he moans as his cock hits the back of Grantaire’s mouth, “you feel so, so good.”  
He suddenly stills and looks down at Grantaire sheepishly, and he realizes that he’d been close to coming. There’s a loud pop as his cock leaves Grantaire’s mouth and Grantaire laughs quietly as Enjolras slides of the bed to kiss him again. Then he proceeds to push Grantaire onto his back and grabs a hold of both his pants and boxers and tugs them off in one swift, but rather violent, movement.  
“Do you have—“ he begins and Grantaire gestures towards the bedside table. Enjolras leaves him for a moment and Grantaire shudders at the loss of his warmth, but then he’s back, kneeling between Grantaire’s legs. He pops the bottle open and slicks his fingers up, his eyes fixated on Grantaire’s. As his finger start to trace his hole, he leans down and licks at Grantaire’s stomach, his tongue dipping into his belly button at the same time as his finger slips inside him. Grantaire groans, the pain is mixed with pleasure as Enjolras tongue traces patterns over his body as he works him open until there is nothing left but pleasure and _oh sweet lord that feels good_. Enjolras soon has three fingers inside of him, twisting and bending them and occasionally brushing against his prostate so that Grantaire buckles up and cries out.  
“En-jol-ras,” he whimpers, “I need, I want, I—“  
Enjolras smiles at him wickedly as he thrusts his fingers in deep.  
“What do you want Grantaire? Tell me what you need and you’ll have it.” He orders and it takes a while for Grantaire to answer because his head is spinning.

“You. I want— need you. Inside me.” He finally manages and Enjolras withdraws his fingers and the loss is almost too much to bear but he can hear him fumbling with a condom wrapper and he props up on his elbows to see Enjolras slick his cock up with more lube. Then he lines up, placing one hand beside Grantaire’s head and leans in to kiss his temple before slowly pushing into Grantaire and they both moan when he’s completely buried inside of him. He buries his face in Grantaire’s hair, breathing hotly into his ear as he pulls back slowly, only to push back in with a force that Grantaire had not expected and he nearly screams as Enjolras hits the right spot immediately. His hand tangles in Enjolras’s curls and he brings those soft lips to settle against his and they kiss sloppily as Enjolras fucks into him, his back burning against the hardwood floor but he doesn’t care.  
“Grantaire— so good.” Enjolras moans against his mouth and Grantaire hums in reply, clenching against Enjolras to encourage him. This seem to drive the other man insane, because he shifts to that he’s on his knees and lift Grantaire’s legs up so that they rest over his shoulders. Then he grabs a hold of Grantaire’s thighs and thrusts so hard that Grantaire sees stars.  
“Enjolra— oh god, oh yes, oh that’s, yessss,” is all that he seem able to say and he reaches for Enjolras hand which is holding on so tight that there will be bruises later, “more, please I—“  
And he realizes that he is crying and as much as he never wants this to end, he is terribly close again. He grabs his own cock and squeezes at the base to hold off his orgasm. His eyes meet Enjolras’ who nods in understanding and somehow manages to thrust even harder, even faster and then he’s losing his rhythm and a hand comes down to replace Grantaire’s and he only has to stroke him two times before they both come, Enjolras groaning and stilling inside Grantaire who whimpers loudly as he twitches and spills all over Enjolras hand and his stomach. Grantaire’s legs come down from Enjolras’ shoulders as Enjolras slumps down over Grantaire, his face resting in the curve of his neck and shoulder. He places soft kisses there as Grantaire slowly pets his hair, and they stay there on the floor for nearly ten minutes, too sated to move. Eventually Enjolras has to pull out, and they both shudder at the loss. Enjolras sits up and slips off the condom, sighing as he gets up from the floor and throws it away. Grantaire unwillingly sits up too, and looks at Enjolras naked body as he goes into the bathroom, only to return with an excited smile upon his lips.  
“Do you want to have a bath? I love baths!” he exclaims as he walks up to Grantaire and takes his hand to pull him off the floor. He’s strong and Grantaire almost flies up into his arms and they kiss slowly. There’s so much that needs to be said. So many questions to be asked. But they can wait. Just for a little while longer.  
“I’d love a bath.” He sighs as they part, their foreheads pressed together as if the world will shatter if they are separated.

And his world does shatter when Enjolras leaves thirty minutes later, jumping out of the bathtub and cursing under his breath as he pulls his clothes back on, stealing one of Grantaire’s shirts to replace his own ripped one. Enjolras throws him a look of utter disdain before he leaves and Grantaire can’t help the anger boiling up inside of him.  
“I’m not missing you yet!” he yells after Enjolras, and then proceeds to sink down under the water’s surface, trying to tell himself that it’s true. But he does.  
He misses him already.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you probably guessed, Enjolras is married to Éponine. I didn't tag it because it's not important to the plot of this fic and I didn't wanna lead people into thinking there was e/é in this, sorry.
> 
> I am feeling a little bit tempted to write more bits and pieces based on TEP because it was so much fuuun and there's so many things to explore, but I dunno, I think this is fine just as it is too... Hmm oh well.
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
